Nuevo amor
by AnisAnime
Summary: Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc)
1. Natsuki conoce a Kise

**Notas:** Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente

 **Personajes creados por mi:** Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Autora:** AnisAnime

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece.

Hola yo soy Natsuki por algunos problemas deje de confiar en chicos la razon es:

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Natsuki-** Hoy es San Valentin y tengo una cita con mi novio Ryo espero que le guste el chocolate que prepare estoy tan ilusionada habiamos quedado en el Burger's.

*Despues de un rato de caminata*

 **Natsuki-** Llegue. Eh?, *el chocolate se cae* "Quiero huir de aqui" *Salgo corriendo*

 **Ryo-** Hey Natsuki no corras. "Me ha visto?"

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 **Natsuki-** Sabeis que habia visto alli dentro del Buger's Ryo estaba recibiendo el chocolate de otra chica pero no solo eso la beso y le cogio del brazo. Pero eso ya paso a partir de mañana sere alumna de preparatoria y esos recuerdos de secundaria desapareceran.

*A la mañana siguiente*

 **Natsuki-** Ya voy a salir "Por las mañanas siempre estoy sola mis padres trabajan por eso yo cuidare de la casa"

 **Mei-** Vamos sal ya Natsuki, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

 **Natsuki-** Eso es mentira tu solo quieres meterme prisa "Ella es mi mejor amiga Mei, de no ser por ella ese dia... me hubiese suicidado" Oh, es Haru-chan, por aqui "El es mi amigo de la infancia y el unico chico en el que confio"

 **Haruto-** Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Haru-chan no suena muy masculino.

 **Mei-** Jaja, todas las mañanas hasta hoy ocurre lo mismo eh? H-a-r-u-c-h-a-n.

 **Haruto-** Y ti de verdad te gusta fastidiarme eh, Mei.

 **Natsuki-** Corramos! Vamos a llegar tarde. *Jadeos* Que cansancio, que suerte que vallamos a la misma clase no os parece. "Ah, mi preparatoria creo que era Kaijo"

 **Haruto y Mei-** Ciertamente es bueno.

 **Grupo de chicas-** Kyaa! Es Kise-kun Kyaa! Es el modelo de esa revista tan famosa Kyaa! Y va a nuestra clase no podiamos ser mas afortunadas.

 **Profesor-** Orden la clase comienza, primero presentaos. Blablabla.

 **Natsuki-** "Ya se habian presentado Haru-chan y Mei ahora me toca a mi".Yo soy Natsuki Tachibana, tengo 16 años y iba a la secundaria Chidorimiya *sonrie*

 **Chicos-** Wow es muy guapa ese pelo rubio largo y acabado en un color rosa palido es precioso

 **Chicas-** Es muy linda me sorprende que no sea modelo, me gustaria ser como ella.

 **Mei-** Esa Natsuki causando conmocion por donde quiera que valla.

 **Haruto-** Cierto, pero esto no solo ocurre aqui recuerdas ya la solicitaron de modelo como unas 50 veces y ella se nego.

 **Profesor-** Y por ultimo Kise.

 **Kise-** Kise Ryouta, tengo 16 años, mi aficion es el karaoke y trabajo de modelo...espera, creo que no era asi, ah, si vengo de la secundaria Teiko.

 **Chico-** Puedes venir a la azotea quiero decirte algo

 **Haruto y Mei-** Ya empezamos

 **Natsuki-** Mmm, no

 **Chico-** Por que?

 **Natsuki-** Porque seguramente vallas a confesarteme y paso no necesito novio entiendes? Pero podemos ser amigos. "Se piensa que soy idiota solo me quiere usar ya que si tiene una novia guapa mas chicas guapas se le acercaran ya que me consiguio y ligara con muchas, tambien piensa usarme para ser popular"

 **Chico-** Eres cruel pero a la vez gentil, me parece que ser amigos estara bien. "Tch, pense que seria tan buena como para salir conmigo, ya no la podre usar para mis objetivos"

 **Haruto-** Esa es una forma cruel de rechazar

 **Natsuki-** Y tu que sabras ni siquiera iba enserio

 **Mei-** Como siempre. Cambiando de tema a que club os vais a unir? Yo al de volley

 **Haruto-** Yo, baloncesto y tu Nat-chan?

 **Natsuki-** Pues no se

 **Haruto-** Porque no te unes al club de baloncesto como manager serias muy util.

 **Natsuki-** Porque no intentarlo me unire.

 **Mei-** Creo que ese tal Kise tambien iba a unirse, ya que iba al club de baloncesto de Teiko y era parte de la generacion milagrosa

 **Natsuki-** Que es la generacion milagrosa?

 **Haruto-** No lo sabes? Pues la generacion milagrosa ea un equipo de baloncesto donde tenian prodigios que ganaron 3 veces consecutivas el campeonato y Kise es uno de ellos. incluso te podrias enamorar de el. "Mierda toque un tema tabu"

 **Mei-** Ignoralo vale Natsuki

 **Natsuki-** Es imposible que me vuelva a enamorar y en todo caso ese seria tu Haru-chan *sonrio* Gracias por la informacion de la generacion milagrosa. Me voy yendo al club de volley

 **Haruto-** Senti que iba a morir.

 **Mei-** Y yo que me iba a dar un infarto, porque hiciste eso?

 **Haruto-** No lo se me salio natural. Pues yo me voy tambien al club, adios Mei.

 **Natsuki-** Voy a unirme a este club como manager a si que me presento soy Tachibana Natsuki encantada.

 **Haruto-** Yo soy Haruto Inoue, 16 años y vengo de Chidorimiya

 **Kise-** Kise Ryouta, 16 años, mi aficion es ir al karaoke y soy modelo, espera tengo la sensacion de que esto ya a ocurrido antes.

 **Grupo de chicas-** Kyaa! Kise que guay eres, que guapo eres, te amo! Tambien esta Natsuki que guapa es y su sonrisa es encantadora!

 **Kasamatsu-** Te hemos preguntado nombre, edad y escuela nada mas.*Patada*

 **Natsuki-** Kasamatsu-senpai puedo hacerle una pregunta, porque estas temblando como un flan al hablar conmigo?

 **Kasamatsu-** Esto... bueno... pues...

 **Haruto-** Natsuki el problema no eres tu es que se le da mal hablar con chicas

 **Natsuki-** Lo siento no lo sabia

 **Entrenador-** Pues asi acaba el primer dia en el club.

 **Natsuki-** Adios.

Aqui acaba el primer capitulo de este fanfic


	2. Kise vs Kagami

_**Notas:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto_

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Natsuki-** Hola Mei, hola Haru-chan, que haceis en la puerta de mi casa?

 **Mei-** Es que ya no podemos venir sin avisarte?

 **Natsuki-** N-no es eso es solo que me sorprendio que estubieseis esperandome a pesar de que he tardado un poco mas de lo normal

 **Haruto-** Solo por eso no te vamos a abandonar *se saca algo del bolsillo* toma como disculpa por lo de ayer

 **Mei-** Se refiere a lo del novio.

 **Natsuki-** No hacia falta tomarse la molestia, de todos modos se te escapo verdad?

 **Haruto-** *Escalofrio* S-si lo dije sin querer, lo siento

 **Mei-** Vamos yendo no?

 **Natsuki-** Si vamos yendo

*Despues de un rato de charla llegaron a su destino*

 **Mei-** Hey! Natsuki que tocaba a primera?

 **Natsuki-** Japones.

*Asi las horas pasaron y terminaron las clases*

 **Haruto-** Pues Nat-chan y yo nos vamos al club de baloncesto, hasta luego Mei.

 **Mei-** Haruto acercate /como te atrevas ha hacerle algo a Natsuki te dejo sin descendiencia/. "Dije en voz baja"

 **Haruto-** Cla-claro que no lo hare

 **Natsuki-** De que estais hablando?

 **Mei-** De nada. Bueno pues adios.

 **Haruto-** Vamos yendo

 **Natsuki-** Si!

*Y asi llegaron*

 **Natsuki-** Hola! *sonrie*

 **Haruto-** Yo! ( _ **N/A: Un saludo japones entre chicos)**_

 **Natsuki-** Entrenador que tengo que hacer?

 **Entrenador-** Diles con quien tendremos el siguiente partido de practica.

 **Natsuki-** Vale. Chicos venid para aqui! El proximo partido de practica sera contra Seirin. Tambien os voy a atenderos.

 **Kise-** El proximo partido sera contra Seirin?

 **Natsuki-** Asi es por que te sorprende tanto?

 **Kise-** Porque es un antiguo compañero de baloncesto. Puedo ir a su escuela Kasamatsu-senpai?

 **Kasamatsu-** Solo si vas acompañada de Natsuki-san. No queremos que nos causes problemas.

 **Kise-** Natsuki-san me podrias acompañar?

 **Natsuki** \- Mmm, porque tendria que hacerlo por una persona que no conozco de nada?

 **Kise-** Por favor...

 **Natsuki-** Si me ganas en un 1 contra 1.

 **Kise-** En que?

 **Natsuki-** Pues obvio en baloncesto

 **Kise-** Pero no puedo hacer eso te aplastaria

 **Haruto-** Esto... Kise-kun sera mejor que no tengas un 1 contra 1 con ella

 **Kise-** Ves hasta tu amigo dice que no lo hagas

 **Natsuki-** Si no me ganas no te acompañare

 **Kise** \- Como sea Natsuki-san no me eches la culpa de lo que pase

 **Natsuki-** Y tu me eches la culpa de lo que pase. Sera a 5 vale?

 **Kise-** Me parece bien.

 **Haruto-** Porque no me hizo caso ese idiota

 **Kasamatsu-** No veo el problema fue ella la que reto a Kise

 **Haruto-** Pero el problema es que ella... bueno ya lo veras con tus propios ojos.

 **Arbitro-** Podeis empezar

*Natsuki habia ganado habian quedado a 5 - 1*

 **Haruto-** Esto es a lo que me referia y eso que apenas le marco ese punto de no ser porque no habia calentado no habria dejado que le marcase ninguna.

 **Kasamatsu-** Eso fue impresionante co-como puede ser asi de fuerte

 **Kise-** Q-que a pasado

 **Natsuki-** Pues lo que ves he ganado, pero te acompaño. Es impresionante que me anotases un punto asi que para mi he perdido. Te acompañare *sonrie*

 **Kise-** *Kise se sonrojo un poco pero nadie lo noto* Mmm, eso te parece perder si me has aplastado.

 **Natsuki-** Callate y vamonos.

*De camino a Seiren hablaron de algunas cosas*

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, como eres tan fuerte?

 **Natsuki-** Natsukicchi?

 **Kise-** Les añado el -cchi a las personas que respeto.

 **Natsuki-** Oh, vale

 **Kise-** No vas a decir nada mas normalmente me dicen que no les llame asi

 **Natsuki-** No, si eso significa que me respetas para mi esta bien. Bueno contestando a tu pregunta se podria decir que practique bastante eso es todo

 **Kise-** Pero yo no pude copiar tus movimientos eso ya es demasiado. Como a la generacion milagrosa.

 **Natsuki-** Otra vez la generacion milagrosa que tiene de especial? Mejor no me lo cuentes lo vere con mis propios ojos. Y tambien quiero hacerte una pregunta yo, fue la primera vez que perdiste un 1 contra 1?

 **Kise-** No, no fue la primera en Teiko estaba Aomine siempre perdia contra el pero esta es la primera vez que pierdo ante una chica.

*Con tanta charla llegaron a Seirin*

 **Natsuki-** Pues parece que esto es Seirin es bastante grande para haberse hecho hace poco.

 **Kise-** Cierto.

*Fueron a la cancha*

 **Natsuki-** Yo mejor me quedo fuera vale?

 **Kise-** Por que?

 **Natsuki-** Porque no quiero llamar la atencion entrare dentro de un rato.

 **Kise-** Vale, pero de que forma vas a llamar la atencion?

 **Natsuki-** Bueno pues lo primero seria que un modelo esta conmigo, lo segundo un monton de chicas se apelotonaran para que les firmes algo o una foto contigo y mas cosas en las que no me quiero ver involucrada.

 **Kise-** Vale, pues yo voy yendo.

*Entra al gimnasio*

 **Kise-** Agh, yo no vine por esto pero... "Natsukicchi, tenia razon" *Un grupo de chicas lo rodeo*

 **Kuroko-** Ha... pasado mucho tiempo.

 **Kise-** Lo siento de verdad... err... Bien, podriais esperar unos minutos? *Le decia al grupo de chicas*

 **Hyuga-** Q-que haces aqui?

 **Kise-** Bien, cuando escuche que nuestro siguiente rival seria Seirin me acorde de que era la preparatoria en la que entro Kurokocchi. Asi que me pase para saludar. Desde que fuimos los que obtuvimos lo de la mejor escuela media, verdad?

 **Kuroko-** No en particular *Dijo con una cara sin emociones*

 **Kise-** Tacaño!

 **Koganei-** Increible mirad que largo es este articulo... 'A pesar de que empezo a jugar al baloncesto en el segundo año de la escuela media, la fortuna de contar con un gran sentido de construir jugadas y su espectacular juego, fue un titular en el primer equipo de Teikou en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su experiencia es pequeña comparada con los otros cuatro jugadores, pero el es un jugador que sigue mejorando muy rapidamente' Eso es lo que dice. Espera, llevas solo dos años jugando!

 **Kise-** No, veamos... este articulo exagera un poco realmente. Estoy orgulloso de ser aceptado como uno mas de la generacion de los milagros, pero... en otras palabras, solo era el peor de los cinco jugdores... Esa es la razon por la que Kurokocchi y yo fuimos metidos bastante a menudo.

 **Kuroko-** En particular no fui metido"En realidad podria dejar de arreglar las cosas" *Penso Kuroko*

 **Kise-** Que?! Era el unico?! *En ese momento Kise sintio algo acercandose a gran velocidad* *Estruendo* Que?! Ouch espera, que?! *Lo que se le acerco era un balon de basket*

Kagami- Siento interrumpir esta reunion entre amigos, pero no creo que hayas venido solo para saludar, cierto? Te gustaria ser mi rival por un rato, ikemen-kun _ **(N/A: Ikemen se usa para referirse a un chico muy guapo, hermoso, casi femenino)**_

 **Hyuga-** Kagami?!

 **Riko-** Kagami!

 **Natsuki-** Alto! Que crees que ibas a decir estupido Kise, le prometi a Kasamatsu-senpai que no causarias problemas. Oh, perdon no me habia presentado soy Natsuki vengo de Kaijo acompañando a Kise. *Sonrie* Pero es cierto que parte de la culpa la tiene ese tal Kagami.

 **Kise-** P-pero Natsukicchi el fue el que me reto y ademas cree que soy debil.

 **Natsuki-** Vale, pero no hagas demasiado escandalo Kise

 **Kise-** Ok, bueno por donde me llegaba, ah, si. Ehh... pero si lo dices tan de golpe... Ah, tu justo antes...

 **Riko-** De acuerdo, hagamoslo! Como agradecimiento por mostrarme algo bueno. *Sonrie*

*Kuroko esta algo preocupado*

 **Riko-** Caray!

 **Kuroko-** Esto podria ser malo

 **Riko-** Eh?

 **Kuroko-** Cuando el ve una jugada, puede imitarla en un instante.

 **Riko-** No puedes llamar a una cosa de ese nivel una imitacion. Hizo perfectamente su propia version!

 **Kagami-** "No me lies tio! Esa jugada la hize yo antes... pero. Debes estar bromeando verdad?

 **Natsuki-** Kagami reacciono rapido pero... eso no va a impedir que Kise anote.

 **Kagami-** "Su corte es mejor que el mio... Su fuerza tambien!?" Gah!

*Kagami cayo al suelo*

Koganei- Esto es... la generacion de los milagros... Kuroko ese amigo tuyo es realmente impresionante!

Kuroko- No conozco a esa persona.

Koganei- Eh?

Kuroko- Honestamente, yo tambien pensaba ingenuamente antes. Pero... a pesar de no haberlo visto por unos meses... el... "Las habilidades de la generacion de los milagros, evolucionan mas de lo que esperaba!

Kise- Hmm pero asi.. ya sabes...

*Hubo una atmosfera de interrogacion*

Kise- Dejar ir esta ocasion... no puedo irme solo habiendo saludado depues de todo. Por favor, dadme a Kurokocchi, ven a nuestra escuela. Volvamos a jugar baloncesto juntos otra vez.

Seirin- Que?!

Kise- Lo digo de verdad, te respeto un monton, Kurokocchi! Aqui estas malgastando tu talento! Y bien que me dices sobre ello?

Kuroko- Estoy orgulloso de que pienses eso de mi. Pero tengo que rechazar humildemente tu propuesta.

Kise- No suena extraño, en este contexto?! Tu no eres asi! Ganar no es todo para ti?! Por que no has ido ha una escuela mejor?

Kuroko- Mi manera de pensar ha cambiado desde ese momento. Mas importante, hice una promesa junto a Kagami. Una promesa de vencer a la generacion de los milagros.

Kise- ...No es como tu, despues de todo diciendo ese tipo de tonterias.

Kagami- Haha! "Asi que esta es la generacion de los milagros... es increible de verdad..." Ey no me intentes animar Kuroko"Limpio el suelo conmigo... Y sigue diciendo que hay cuatro mejores que el. El primer jugador es... un buen rival!

 _ **Y... aqui lo dejamos lo se a sido hipermegalargo pero queria acabar el cap aqui asi que fui y lo hice. Comenta si te gusto. Un beso y adios.**_


	3. Kaijo vs Seirin

_**Notas:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto_

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Natsuki-** No querias ir a recogerlos ya que esto es muy grande, Kise

 **Kise-** Ah, se me olvido gracias por recordarmelo Natsukicchi

 **Moriyama-** /Esos dos no parecen mas cercanos que habra ocurrido de camino a Seirin/

 **Hayakawa-** /Cierto/

 **Natsuki-** Te acompaño

*Y asi se encontraron con Seirin*

 **Kise-** Hola! Cuento con vostros para hoy!

 **Seirin-** Kise!

 **Kise-** Ya que este lugar es tan grande, he venido para guiaros. Kurokocchi me rechazaste tan rapidamente... He estado llorando cada noche antes de dormir, sabes... *Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos* Ninguna chica me ha dado calabazas nunca, sabias?

 **Kuroko-**... Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? "No soy una chica"

 **Natsuki-** Hola, espero que hayais descansado bien. *Dice con una sonrisa malvada*

 **Riko-** Y yo espero que vosotros esteis preparados para perder.

 **Kise-** Es por eso que, ya que Kurokocchi habla tan bien de ti... estoy tan interesado. No estoy muy obsesionado con el nombre de 'genercion de los milagros' pero... si tantas ganas tienes de buscar pelea... Incluso un hombre como yo es incapaz de dejarlo correr... Lo siento, pero voy a tener que derrotarte seriamente.

 **Kagami-** Por supuesto!

 **Natsuki-** Deprisa, es por aqui.

 **Riko-** ... Espera, Eh? Estamos jugando... en media pista? Estan entrenando en la otra mitad...? Espera, ese tablero no esta caducado...

 **Entrenador-** Ahh, estais aqui. Solo jugaremos en este lado de la pista, no os importa?

 **Riko-** Encantada de conocerte tambien ... Err, que ha querido decir...?

 **Entrenador-** Pues lo que habeis visto. El partido de hoy es un pequeño calentamiento para nosotros, pero... Los miembros del club que no jueguen no van a aprender nada si solo ven el partido, asi que... Para que pierdan el tiempo, los otros miembros van a entrenar como es habitual. Pero aunque diga que es un calentamiento, van a jugar nuestros titulares.

 **Kasamatsu-** Por favor no dejeis que os ganemos por el triple de puntos. *Dijo señalando a Seirin*

 **Natsuki-** Kasamatsu-senpai no deberias subestimar tanto a Seirin, parecen... fuertes.

*La entrenadora Riko tenia una cara super enfadada*

 **Kagami-** "Se estan riendo de nosotros... En otras palabras, solo somos 'un rival para que entrenen en el recreo'

 **Entrenador-** ... Hm? Porque te estas poniendo el uniforme? Kise, tu no jugaras!

 **Kise-** Eh? *Estaba medio vestido*

 **Entrenador-** Incluso en nuestro instituto, que reune a los ases de diferentes escuelas medias tu estas a un nivel completamente diferente. Ya esta desigualado si juegan el resto de titulares... Si tu jugases tambien no seria ni un partido. *Dijo muy serio*

 **Kise-** Lo siento de verdad que lo siento. *Les dijo a los chicos de Seirin* Esta bien, estare en el banquillo! Si bajais a ese tio de su pedestal, seguramente jugare! *Dijo mirando a el entrenador* Si no podeis hacerme jugar en este partido... No tendreis derecho a decir que quereis derrotar a la 'generacion de los milagros'

 **Entrenador-** Natsuki, enseñales donde estan los vestuarios!

 **Natsuki-** C-claro, por favor Kise no hagas provocaciones tan obvias.

 **Kise-** Es lo que intentaba.

 **Kuroko-** Por favor quedate de pie. No tendras que esperar mucho tiempo...

 **Riko-** Err... Perdoneme. Creo que sera imposible considerarlo un calentamiento... Porque no creo que os podais permitir conteneros *Dijo enfadada*

 **Entrenador-** Que?

*Despues de un rato*

 **Natsuki-** Ya estan!

 **Arbitro-** Bueno entonces, empecemos. El partido amistoso entre el instituto Seirin Y el instituto Kaijou!

*Todos se habian colocado*

 **Arbitro-** Er... bueno... He dicho que empezamos... Seirin os importaria entrar al quinto jugador en la pista?

 **Kuroko-** Err... Ya somos cinco aqui

 **Kaijo-** OOEH?! *Gritaron sorprendidos ya que Kuroko aparecio delante suyo. Aunque ya estaba ahi*

 **Chicos entrenando-** Woh... Que demonios es este tipo?! Es invisible o que... Un chico asi es titular...?!

 **Titulares de Kaijo-** "Uwah, ni lo he visto estando enfrente de mi cara..." "Un tipo tan sombrio... Bueno, eso significa que solo tendremos que preocuparnos de ese numero 10" "Espera, ese tipo puede jugar baloncesto" *Todos hablan de Kuroko*

 **Entrenador-** Ridiculo... Con tanta palabreria, pense que iban a hacer jugar a tipos mas decentes.

 **Kise-** ... Me preocuparia por eso. Pensandolo bien... No sera uno decente...

 **Natsuki-** Entrenador, hay algo en el que me inquieta pero no es porque parezca un fantasma

 _ **(N/A: Partes del partido seran narradas por el narrador)**_

*El balon esta en manos de Kaijo, cojiendolo Kasamatsu*

 **Kasamatsu-** Muy bien! Vamos a empezar anotando uno! Vamos a hacerlo como es debido!

*Justo en ese momento Kuroko le robo el balon a Kasamatsu*

 **Kasamatsu-** Que... "De donde ha salido este tipo?!" "Espera ahora que me fijo... El tio es lento!

*Justo en el momento que Kasamatsu le iba a robar el balon Kuroko se la pasa a Kagami*

 **Kasamatsu-** Ah?!

*Kagami salta, encesta y...*

 **Kagami-** "Chupate esta"

*Rompe la canasta, dejando a todos sorprendidos*

 **Kagami-** Oh? Ooh?

 **Chicos-** OOEEH?! SE HA CARGADO EL TABLERO?!

 **Kagami-** Una de las fijaciones estaba completamente oxidada...

 **Hyuga-** Aun asi no es normal!

 **Natsuki-** E-entrenador tiene una cara indescriptible "Jajaja que cara tiene"

 **Kagami-** Y ahora que, Kuroko? Mira esto. "Oh, es mas grande de lo que pensaba."

 **Kuroko-** Ahora... Primero, nos disculpamos, luego... Lo siento parece que hemos roto el tablero. Os importaria que usemos la otra mitad de la pista?

*Kise estaba sonriendo*

*Un rato despues para preparar la cancha entera*

 **Kise-** La verdad es que lo has sorprendido con eso. Es la primera vez que veo al entrenador poner esa cara

 **Kagami-** Eso es porque nos subestimo. Chupate esa!

 **Kuroko-** Kagami-kun... Cuanto cuesta un tablero? *Dijo como si hubiese muerto*

 **Kagami-** Eh?! Tenemos que pagarlo?! *Dijo sorprendido*

 **Entrenador-** Kise! Ven aqui un segundo! *Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado*

 **Arbitro-** Reanudaremos el partido!

 **Kagami-** Finalmente esta aqui...

 **Hyuga-** Que presion ahora que se ha puesto serio, no podrias creer que este chico es modelo.

 **Kuroko-** ... No es solo por espectaculo, es igual en la pista.

 **Chicas-** Kyaa, Kise-kun!

*De repente aparecieron un monton de chicas*

 **Hyuga-** Wow, ah? Que mierda?

 **Kasamatsu-** Ah, esto? Es igual mientras el juega. La verdad... Por cuanto piensas seguir agitandolas! *Le da una patada a Kise*

 **Kise-** Ouch! Perdooon!

 **Kasamatsu-** Te voy a dar! *Dijo enfadado*

 **Kise-** /Ya lo has hecho/ *Dijo en voz baja*

 **Kasamatsu-** De verdad entiendes la situacion, Kise?! *Ahora esta golpeando a Kise en el hombro* Ya que se han presentado de esa manera... Seria grosero no contestarles igual!

*Izuki tiene el balon y Kasamatsu se la roba, asi pasandosela a Kise. Kise salta hacia la canasta*

 **Kise-** Aqui viene nuestra bienvenida

*Kise hizo lo mismo que Kagami al anotar el primer punto y romper el tablero.

 **Kasamatsu-** Idiota debias haberlo roto como el! *Le da una patada a Kise*

 **Kagami-** Bien Kuroko la pelota!

*Kuroko le paso la pelota a Kagami sin problemas*

 **Kasamatsu-** "De donde ha aparecido este tio de repente?!"

 _ **N/A: A partir de ahora dire directamente la puntuacion y hare un resumen de lo ocurrido si quieres saber con exactitud lo que ocurre lee el manga o mira el anime. En el manga el partido comienza en el capitulo 4 y acaba en el capitulo 10. En el anime no lo se.**_

 **Natsuki-** No me puedo creer que hayamos perdido fue un 100-98. "Ese buzzer beater"

 **Kise-** Hemos... perdido? "En la vida... es la primea vez que pierdo..."

 **Natsuki-** "Ehh? Kise esta... llorando? Solo fue un partido de practica..."

 **Kasamatsu-** TU IDIOTA! QUE ES ESE LLORIQUEO!

 **Kise-** Ouch!

 **Kasamatsu-** Espera, el hecho de que nunca hayas perdido un partido hasta ahora me mosquea aun mas! Te voy a pegar! En este caso, lo mejor es que añadas la palabra 'venganza' a tu diccionario!

 **Arbitro-** En fila! Con el resultado de 100 a 98, Seirin gana!

 **Dos equipos-** Muchas gracias!

 **Natsuki-** "Seirin parece tener un aura de victoria, mientras nosotros una de derrota

 **Kasamatsu-** Estamos en diferntes distritos, asi que la proxima vez sera... en el propio torneo interescolar.

 **Hyuga-** Seguro que iremos, ninguno de nosotros quiere declararse a una chica en pelotas

 **Natsuki-** Parece que Kise no quiere mostrar su cara, donde estara?

*Kise esta mojandose el pelo y la cara*

 **?-** Tu signo geminis, se suponia que tendria mala suerte hoy, pero... no pensaba que fueras a perder.

 **Kise-** Asi que viniste a verlo...

 **?-** Bueno, no importa quien gano, no fue un partido placentero de ninguna manera. Incluso los monos podrian hacer ese festival de mates. No quedaba nada mas que el destino.

 **Kise-** No nos veiamos desde que estabamos en Teikou, eh? Y las mates y lo que sea no importan, verdad? Mientras vaya dentro *Dijo con una cara de frustracion*

 **?-** Por eso no eres bueno. Claro que entrara si estas cerca. Pero el valor del tiro se decide por lo lejos que se anota. No conoces el dicho 'el hombre propone, dios dispone'? Primero hazlo lo mejor que puedas y el destino decidira como acaba todo. Soy un hombre que propone. Y cada dis llevo un objeto de la suerte, segun diga mi horoscopo. "Hoy es una rana de juguete" Por eso mis tiros nunca fallan!

 **Kise-** "He pensado en eso incontables veces, pero... No le encuentro ningun sentido! Y pensar que este chico es el mejor tirador de 'la generacion milagrosa' Midorima Shintaro" Espera, mas que conmigo, no deberias hablar con Kurokocchi?

 **Midorima-** No es necesario. Como su sangre es tipo A, su compatibilidad es la peor con un B como yo. Reconozco el valor de su estilo. Incluso puedo decir que lo respeto. Pero el hecho de que se uniera a un oscuro, instituto recien creado es inaceptable. Aunque piense que puede ganar con ese instituto es parte de lo que propones como hombre. No me gusta como parece que piensa que puede torcer la mano del destino. Es solo... que estamos en el torneo del mismo distrito, asi que vine a echar un vistazo a su equipo, pero... Sinceramente, no se merecen ni que hable de ellos. Me voy yendo ya, adios

 **Natsuki-** Kise aqui estas, te estaba buscando, como estas?

 **Kise-** Ya me encuentro mejor gracias por preocuparte

 **Natsuki-** Por cierto quien era ese chico?

 **Kise-** El? El es Midorima Shintaro era de la generacion milagrosa.

 **Natsuki-** Con que era de la generacion milagrosa, lo tendre encuenta. Por cierto ahora vas a algun sitio, puedo acompañarte?

 **Kise-** Si, porque quieres acompañarme?

Natsuki- Porque tu tambien me interesas *sonrie*

 **Kise-** Ehhh... Claro que puedes ir conmigo *Dijo avergozado, se le puso la cara roja como un tomate* *Pero Natsuki no lo noto* Espera a que me cambie.

 **Natsuki-** Claro. "Que estoy haciendo porque quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con Kise, como se llamaba esta emocion..." Eso es debo estar enferma

 **Kise-** Ya estoy Natsukicchi.

 _ **N/A: Hola... Aqui acabamos el capitulo, si se que ha hecho largo pero queria terminar el partido en este capitulo y no partirlo en dos, por eso se hizo largo. Que sera el sentimiento que tiene Natsuki, sera amor... o de verdad sera una enfermedad? /Del amor/ *Dije en voz baja* Se dara cuenta Natsuki que cuanto mas tiempo pase con Kise se estara enamorando de el, sin que se de cuenta. Si quieres saber mas sigue leyendo. Un beso y adios.**_


	4. Kise enfermo? Por culpa de Natsuki?

_**Notas:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto_

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Natsuki-** Vale pues adonde querias ir?

 **Kise-** Pues a ningun sitio en particular solo queria dar una vuelta.

 **Natsuki-** Oh, vale pues vamos, no?

 **Kise-** Si, claro...

*Kise y Natsuki fueron a dar una vuelta hasta que...*

 **Kuroko-** Kise-kun...

 **Kise-** Kurokocchi. Buena coordinacion. Tengo... Algo de lo que hablarte. Puedes?

 **Natsuki-** Os importa mucho que este aqui?, siento que interrumpo algo.

 **Kise-** No, que va Natsukicchi, te has tomado la molestia de venir *Dijo avergonzado* No te voy a echar ahora. Vamos al parque de alli?

 **Kuroko-** Me parece bien.

 **Kise-** Bueno..., ha psasdo un tiempo desde ue no tenemos una conversacion en condiciones. Esta bien tu herida?

 **Kuroko-** Si. Estoy bien.

*Kise miraba vijo a Kuroko*

 **Kise-** Hablando del tema, he visto a Midorimacchi.

 **Kuroko-** Para ser sincero, tengo prolemas para entender a esa persona.

 **Kise-** Pero la mano izquierda de ese tio es el verdadero problema. Especialmente en los buenos dias para los cancer

 **Kuroko-** Si...

 **Kise-** Bueno, parece que ha venido a ver el partido hoy. Mas importante... Kurokocchi me ha ganado, he perdido un partido, una cosa mala tras otra en mi vida de estudiante...

*Natsuki no puedo evitar reir por lo bajo*

 **Kise-** Lo dije porque no tenia nada que perder, pero iba en serio, sabes?

 **Kuroko-** Lo de cambiarme a tu escuela, ya... Lo siento...

 **Natsuki-** "Kise se puso bastante serio"

 **Kise-** Bromeaba... Hay algo mas importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero oir tus razones. Por que... Desapareciste justo despues de la final del torneo de escuelas medias?

 **Kuroko-** No lo se.

 **Kise-** Eh? *Dijo con una cara de confusion*

 **Kuroko-** La verdad es que empece a dudar de los valores de Teiko tras la final. Pense que me faltaba algo todo el tiempo.

 **Kise-** Los deportes son victorias! Hay algo mas importante que eso?!

Kuroko- Eso era lo que pensaba hasta aquel dia por eso no entiendo todavia que iba mal. Pero... odie el basket aquella vez

 **Natsuki-** De verdad no interrumpo algo?

 **Kise-** No! *Dijo mirando a Natsuki* Pero... Aun asi sigo sin entenderlo despues de todo. Pero voy a decirte una cosa mas... Incluso aunque valores tanto su actitud por el basket, Kurokocchi... Llergara un momento en el que tu y ese chico... Os tengais que separar. Hay una diferncia clara entre yo y los otros cuatro chicos... No es sobre habilidades fisicas, todos ellos tienen un talento especial que nadie... Ni siquiera yo puedo imitar. Lo he entendido en el partido de hoy. Ese chico aun esta evolucionando...Y justo como los otros chicos de la generacion milagrosa... Esconde un talento que solo tiene el. Justo ahora es un jugador incompleto. Juega sin pensar y solo disfruta de luchar contra oponentes fuertes. Pero algun dia... El difinitivamente alcanzara el nivel de la generacion de los milagros. Estara en una dimension difernte al resto del equipo. Crees que ese chico se quedara donde esta entonces?

 **Natsuki-** Emm... Kise, Kagami... Esta alli.

 **Kagami-** Idiota, mira que desaparecer cuando ni siquiera te aguantas en pie!

 **Kise-** "Creo que... Voy a recordar esta vision para siempre!"

 **Kagami-** Hey...

 **Kise-** Estabas escuchando?

 **Kagami-** Claro que si! Porque has secuestrado a Kuroko sin avisar!?

 **Kise-** Eh? No pasa nada, solo ha sido un rato!

 **Kagami-** No podiamos regresar por culpa de eso!

 **Maton-** Mierda, parece que aun queda basura por aqui. Vamos, ya habeis jugado bastante, verdad? Cambiad con nosotros.

 **Chico-** Pero si acabamos de llegar, no podeis esperar...

 **Maton-** Ahh?! Bueno, bueno... En un lugar asi, que tal si lo solucionamos jugando?

 **Natsuki-** Que le pasa a esos matones

 **Chico-** Muy bien!

 **Maton-** Huh... Son buenos...

 **Chico-** Muy bien, con este, vamos a gan...

 **Natsuki-** Esos matones empezaron a pegar a esos chicos! *Dijo preocupada*

 **Kise-** Espera, donde esta Kuroko?

 **Kuroko-** No importa como lo veas es injusto. *Dijo haciendo rodar el balon en la nariz de ese*

 **Maton-** Quema! Espera que! De donde ha salido ese subnormal!?

 **Kuroko-** No creo que esto sea baloncesto. Mas que nada, no es bueno usar la violencia

 **Kagami-** "Que demonios esta haciendo!

 **Kise-** "Kurokocchi!?"

 **Natsuki-** Kuroko-kun que haces alli?!

*Kise y Kagami tenian una cara extraña entre enfado y confusion*

 **Maton-** Haa?! Que dices subnormal?!

 **Maton 2-** Ha... Hahaha todavia quedan tios asi en estos dias...

 **Maton 3-** Esta bien, vale... Entonces solucionemos esto jugando

 **Kagami y Kise-** Esperad.

 **Kise-** Os importa que juguemos?

 **Kagami-** Porque has saltado de repente...

 **Matones-** E-e-e-es enorme! Que demonios?!

 **Kagami** \- Esta bien si es 5 vs 3 vamos.

 **Natsuki-** E-esperad y yo que se supone que haga?

 **Kise-** Pues mirar...?

 **Natsuki-** Solo por esta vez "Dije eso pero yo queria ayudar"

 **Matones-** QUE HAS DICHO!

*Despues de un rato*

 **Natsuki-** Eso fue muerte instantanea. Jajaja, de verdad los habeis aplastado.

 **Kagami-** TU! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! Crees que podrias haber ganado si se hubiera convertido en una pelea?

 **Kuroko-** No, me hubieran derrotado, 100% seguro. Mira estas armas *Dijo señalando los biceps*

 **Kagami-** Idiota! Si no tienes!

 **Kise-** Kurokocchi es increible a veces...

 **Kuroko-** Aun asi, pense que esas personas estaban siendo malas asi que tuve que decirlo.

 **Kagami-** Piensa en lasl consecuencias primero!

 **Kuroko-** Lo olvide

 **Natsuki-** Kise tienes una sonrisa muy enrevesada.

 **Kise-** Quien sabe. *Le contesto a Natsuki* Bueno entonces. Llego el momento de volver. Pude jugar con Kurokocchi al final! *Dijo con una sonrisa forzada* Y no me olvido de esa venganza, Kagamicchi! Mejor que no perdais en la fase preliminar!

 **Kagami-** Kagamicchi?!

 **Kuroko-** Kise-kun añade -cchi al nombre de las personas que respeta.

 **Kagami-** Yo no quiero eso!

*Kise y Natsuki ya se habian alejado*

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, no vas... a preguntar nada?

 **Natsuki-** Quiero, pero siento que no es el momento de hacerlo.

 **Kise-** Me gustaria dar una vuelta contigo, tienes tiempo?

 **Natsuki-** Una vuelta, adonde?

 **Kise-** No se, a mi estudio...?

 **Natsuki-** Claro, pero para que quieres que valla?

 **Kise-** "Eh... Para que quiero que valla?" Para pasar mas tiempo juntos

 **Natsuki-** "T-tengo la cara roja... Creo que Kise lo ha notado"

*Kise se sorprendio de lo que el mismo dijo, tambien se puso rojo y hubo un silencio incomodo*

 **Kise-** B-bueno de todos modos es una promesa, el domingo a las 4 en el fuera del burger

 **Natsuki-** E-en el burger... Bueno ahi estare.

*Natsuki ya habia llegado a casa*

 **Natsuki-** El domingo pasare el dia entero con Kise estoy tan contenta *Dijo felizmente* "Espera en el burger... Ese lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ryo-**_ _Te prometo que ese dia estare en el burger sin nadie, no dejare que ninguna chica se me acerque. Jajaja_

 _ **Natsuki-**_ _Hombre, no quiero que lo lleves tan lejos solo quiero que no salgas con otra chica y no la beses._

 _ **Ryo-**_ _Claro que no haria eso y menos la besaria_

 _ **Fin del fashback**_

 **Natsuki-** Es cierto porque tengo que confiar en la promesa de un chico *Dijo muy friamente* Seguro es una broma, porque alguien como el quedaria conmigo.

*Ese dia era viernes. Entonces llego el dia de la quedada*

 **Natsuki-** Hoy va a llover mas razon para que sea una broma no creo que este parado en medio de la lluvia. Seria estupido.

*Y asi Natsuki no fue a la quedada que organizo con el, y llego el lunes*

 **Mei-** Natsuki vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa

 **Natsuki-** Lo siento se me pegaron las sabanas, y Haru-chan?

 **Mei-** Oh, el se adelanto.

 **Natsuki-** Estupido Haru.

*Ellas fueron corriendo a toda velocidad y por poco llegaron*

 **Natsuki-** Eh? "Kise no esta que habra ocurrido, le preguntare al profesor" Profesor sabe porque Kise falto hoy?

 **Profesor-** Si, el llamo para avisar que habia cogido un refriado

 **Natsuki-** "Un resfriado? N-no, no puede ser que me haya esperado bajo la lluvia. Le preguntare al equipo si vieron a Kise ayer" Ya llegue, Kasamatsu-senpai por casualidad no habra visto a Kise ayer?

 **Kasamatsu-** Si, le vi dijo- _que te estaba esperando fuera del burger, yo le dije que pronto iba a llover que te esperase dentro pero el dijo y si piensa que no estoy, mejor la espero fuera seguro que viene. Mas tarde sobre las 9 me envio un mensaje diciendome Natsukicchi al final no vino le debio haber pasado algo importate._ Pues eso que te paso ayer?, el espero todo el rato bajo la lluvia.

 **Natsuki-** Eh? "No puede ser verdad entonces yo hice que se enfermara" *Las lagriams estaban callendo por la mejilla de Natsuki* Kasamatsu-senpai sabe donde vive Kise? *Dijo medio entre cortada por las lagrimas*

 **Kasamatsu-** "Porque lloras quiero preguntarle eso pero parece que no quiere hablar de eso" Si, lo se te la envio al movil.

 **Natsuki-** Gracias *Dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella salio corriendo hacia la farmacia y depues a casa de Kise*

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **N/A: Si, se que lo he dejado en punto interesante pero... se estaba haciendo largo asi que decidi dejarlo aqui. Cosas queos podreis preguntar: Que hara Natsuki en la casa de Kise? Que pasara cuando se vean? Sigue leyendo si te interesa. Besos y adiosito.**_


	5. Natsuki perdio la memoria

_**Notas:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto_

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Natsuki-** "Por que no rompiste tu promesa como cualquier otra persona? Por que te quedaste bajo la lluvia esperarme? Por que no te fuiste con cualquier otra chica? Por que me senti como la peor persona del mundo cuando no fui? Eh... Por que?" *Se pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo hacia la casa de Kise* "Llegue, estoy exausta, llamare al timbre"

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Si? Quien es usted?

 **Natsuki-** Soy una compañera de clase de Kise vengo a traerle la tarea. *Casi no podia decir nada de tantas lagrimas que tenia* Soy Tachibana Natsuki.

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Le preguntare a mi hijo. Kise! Una chica llamada Tachibana Natsuki ha venido ha traerte la tarea, la conoces?!

 **Kise-** Si..., dejala pasar.

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Vale, puedes pasar, Ryota esta arriba.

 **Natsuki-** Gracias, puedo hacerle una pregunta.

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Claro que puede

 **Natsuki-** Kise se levanto esta mañana con fiebre?

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Si. Tachibana-san le encargo a mi hijo yo saldre un rato.

 **Natsuki-** Gracias, ire a verle y dejarle la tarea de hoy. Kise... Puedo abrir la puerta?

 **Kise-** Claro...

 **Natsuki-** "En ese momento lo vi, vi la cara de Kise estaba roja, pero no porque estubiese avergonzado o algo era por la fiebre" Yo... Lo siento, yo de verdad lo siento! Por mi culpa no pudiste jugar el partido de practica que estabas esperando con tanta ansia! De verdad lo siento, todo... Es por mi culpa. "Estoy llorando como una niña"

 **Kise-** No hace falta que te disculpes, seguro que tuvite asuntos importantes y no pudiste venir.

 **Natsuki-** No, no es cierto falte porque quise yo... Por mi culpa estas enfermo en cama, incluso tuviste que ir al hospital por la fiebre que te dio.

 **Kise-** No es para tanto.

 **Natsuki-** Que no es para tanto! Casi llega a los 41 grados todo por mi culpa.

 **Kise-** Como te enteraste de eso. Bueno dejando eso de lado dijiste que faltaste porque quisiste a que te referias con eso?

 **Natsuki-** Yo... Todo es culpa de 'el' yo de verdad quiero confiar pero no puedo hacerlo el mundo es cruel y da igual cuantas veces caigas tienes que levantarte, lo siento no puedo decirte la razon exacta, lo siento, lo siento tanto... Tanto... De verdad lo siento.

 **Kise-** "Quien es 'el'? Natsukicchi, no pasa nada, puedes tranquilizarte no estoy enfadado.

 **Natsuki-** Pues deberias estar por lo menos algo enfadado, para asi sentirme peor.

 **Kise-** *Tose* No... Hace... Falta... Que...

*En ese momento Kise cayo rendido por la fiebre, Natsuki busco apresudaramente a alguien en la casa... Pero no habia nadie*

 **Natsuki-** Como es posible que justo ahora no haya nadie. "Por suerte se algo de medicina" Kise, relajate hare algo de comer para que te recuperes.

 **Kise-** Gracias... Natsukicchi...

 **Natsuki-** Voy hacia la cocina, ah, tienen puerros creo recordar que son buenos para el resfriado. De verdad que ahora me es muy util tomar esos cursos de cocina los fines de samana. *Despues de un rato* Ya esta lista, ahora hare una manzanilla... Listo ire a subirlo a su cuarto. Kise, termine. Puedes sentarte?

 **Kise-** Claro... Que puedo.

 **Natsuki-** Vale, pues cuando termines, tomate la medicina que traje, vale?

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, de verdad pareces una madre.

 **Natsuki-** Jaja, bueno realmente no me acuerdo de como es tener una madre. "Se me escapo ese dato" Por favor no preguntes.

*Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Kise seguia comiendo, y termino*

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, termine de comer. Por cierto estaba muy bueno.

 **Natsuki-** *Natsuki se sonrojo por el ultimo comentario de Kise* Bueno bajre a la cocina para lavar los platos. "Ese estupido, yo... Necesito recompensarle todo lo que he hecho a Kise" *En el tiempo en que Natsuki estaba pensando para si misma ya termino de lavar y iba de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Kise* Oh, parece que se durmio mejor me voy ahora. Le dejare una nota a su madre: 'Por si acaso la fiebre no baja demasiodo tiene mas sopa de puerro en la el cazo solo tiene que calentarlo, oh, y la medicina esta en la mesa, la tiene que tomar cada dos horas' Yo me voy ya.

*Natsuki ya se fue de la casa de Kise*

 **Se** **ñ** **ora-** Tachibana-san es muy considerada, no se parecen a sus fans locas.

*Y asi paso al dia siguiente*

 **Haruto-** /Nat-chan esta muy distraida/ *Le dijo a Mei*

 **Mei-** /Es cierto, no parece la misma/ *Le dijo a Haruto*

*Y asi Natsuki sin decir nada, llegaron a la preparatoria*

 **Chicas-** Kise-kun seguro que te encuentras bien? Seguro que estas bien?

 **Kise-** Claro, que estoy bien. *Sonrie*

 **Chicas-** Kyaa! Kise eres tan guapo y nunca pierdes tu toque. Kyaa!

 **Natsuki-** "He escuchado el nombre de Kise" Kise!

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, gracias por lo de ayer, gracias a ti me encuetro mejor.

 **Chicas-** /Natsukicchi a que viene eso, y que quiere decir con gracias con lo de ayer, no me digas que esa se fue a casa de Kise/

 **Natsuki** \- "Esas chicas me estan mirando lo mas mal que pueden, todo es por culpa de Kise pero... yo permanecere a su lado para que asi... ya no me sienta culpable" No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

 **Chicas-** /Esa chica *Dijeron todas muy enfadadas* Vamos a hacerla una jugarreta para que la quede de leccion que acercarse demasiado a Kise es jugar con fuego. Si!/

*Despues de clases*

 **Natsuki-** Tengo que ir al club. *De camino al club Natsuki tuvo un pequeño inconveniente* Kyaa! E-esto es agua, ah! *Todo eso ocurrio delante del club*

*Natsuki estaba desmallada porque aparte de agua, le cayo un cubo de metal en la cabeza todo, el cub de baloncesto salio al oir la voz de Natsuki y todos se encontraron a una Natsuki desmallada en el suelo con sangre en su frente*

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi! Natsukicchi! Despierta!

 **Entrenador-** Tendremos que llevarla a un hospital eso parece grave. Vosotros os encargareis de eso yo ire a decirle esto al director. Esto se paso de castaño oscuro =.

 **Kasamatsu-** Si! Kise... TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TODO ESTO A OCURRIDO POR TU CULPA! *Le pego una patada*

 **Kise-** Y por que es mi culpa!?

 **Kasamatsu-** Pues que va a ser tu fans celosas de que una chica se te acerque demasiado.

 **Kise-** Mis fans no serian capazes de algo asi! No les eches la culpa de algo que no es seguro.

 **?-** Mmm, Kise-san en realidad si fueron tus fans *Dijo un chico* Yo estaba grabando una cosa y sin querer grave lo ocurrido, salen las chicas que le hicieron esto...

*En ese momento el chico le enseño el video y se veia perfectamente las caras de las chicas, chicas que le rodearon esta mañana en el aula*

 **Kise-** N-no puede ser... Lo siento Natsukicchi esto fue por mi culpa.

 **?-** Ahora lo importante no es eso, teneis que llevarla al hospital para que la revisen.

 **Kasamatsu-** Cierto, pues quien la llevara?

 **Kise-** Yo, me siento reponsable.

 **Kasamatsu-** Alguien mas? Solo por seguridad...

 **Yoshitaka-** Yo acompañare a Natsuki-chan

 **Kasamatsu-** Denegado, agh mejor voy yo.

 **?-** Mmm, enserio teneis tiempo para discutir eso Tachibana-san sigue sangrando, primero debereis parar la sangre vallamos hacia la enfermeria, puedo usar los materiales ya que soy del comite de salud.

 **Kise-** Si!

*Kise estaba cargando a Natsuki en su espalda acompañado de Kasamatsu mientra siguen al chico*

 **?-** Ya estamos, voy a tratar su herida dejazla en la camilla.

 **Kasamatsu-** Si, por cierto a todo esto no nos has dicho quien eres.

 **Ryo-** Yo soy Ryo Hayashi.

 **Kasamatsu-** No pareces de esta preparatoria, tu uniforme es diferente

 **Ryo-** Cierto, vengo de la preparatoria Meijo, estaba de paso por asuntos y entonces vi lo que ocurrio asi que pense en avisar

*Ellos hablaban mientras trataban la herida de Natsuki*

 **Kise-** Ya terminaste de tratarla Ryo?

 **Ryo-** Si, termine ahora por seguridad llevadla al hospital. Yo me tengo que ir antes de que descubran que me cole en Kaijo. *Sonrie* Adios!

*Entonces el chico salio corriendo*

 **Kise-** Eso fue extraño... Bueno vallamos en taxi al hospital

*Entonces Kise cargo a Natsuki hasta el hospital mientras Kasamatsu aseguraba su seguridad. Llegaron a la sala donde el doctor les esperaba*

 **Doctor-** Que le a ocurrido a la chica?

 **Kasamatsu-** Pues le cayo un cubo de metal en la cabeza...

 **Doctor-** Asi que se desmallo por el golpe, le voy a quitar la venda para comprobar un cosa. *Despues de un rato de inspeccion* Como me imaginaba... La contusion es muy grande seguramente cuando despierte tenga amnesia o... que cambie...

 **Kise-** A que se refiere con cambiar?

 **Doctor-** Bueno pues que tenga la mentalidad de una niña pequeña pero en este caso conservara los recuerdos. Bueno podeis darme el numero de sus padres? Necesito llamarles.

 **Kise-** Mmm, no lo sabemos

 **Doctor-** Pues... Entonces sabeis donde vive?

 **Kise-** No lo se

 **Kasamatsu-** Eso si que lo se

 **Doctor-** Pues entonces llevadla a su casa. Ah, una cosa mas sera mejor que no vaya a clases.

*Kise y Kasamatsu ya se habian ido del hospital para dejar a Natsuki en su casa*

 **Kise-** Como es que sabes donde vive Natsukicchi

 **Kasamatsu-** Bueno... Pues... Un dia me la cruze y la acompañe a su casa ya que era tarde

 **Kise-** No sabia que eras tan lanzado Kasamatsu-senpai

 **Kasamatsu-** N-no seas idiota. *Dijo con la cara completamente roja*

 **Kise-** Jajaja, pareces un tomate *Le saltaban las lagrimas* Es aqui verdad? *Dijo señalando una casa*

 **Kasamatsu-** Si... Bueno vamos a llamar.

 **Kise-** Nadie contesta sus padres estaran trabajando? Deberia tener las llaves de casa en su mochila cogelas Kasamatsu-senpai.

 **Kasamatsu-** Eso esta mal no podemos entrar en su casa sin perimoso. Pero si no queda mas remedio. Las encontre, abramos.

 **Kise-** Su habitacion estara arriba. Kasamatsu-senpai la encontre!

 **Kasamatsu-** Si...

 **Kise-** Kasamatsu-senpai tiene la cara roja

 **Kasamatsu-** Eso es mentira *Dijo temblando* Mejor me quedo fuera.

*Entonces Kise dejo a Natsuki en su cama*

 **Kise-** Senpai! Natsukicchi esta abriendo los ojos

 **Natsuki-** Ryota-onii-chan, Yukio-onii-chan.

 **Kise y Kasamatsu-** Que!?

*Kasamatsu no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate por la forma tan inocente en la que lo decia y Kise tambien se sonrojo pero no tanto como Kasamatsu*

 _ **N/A: Y aqui lo dejo. Vale me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa al escribir este capitulo que en el anime hay otro chico que se llama Ryo y es "Sakurai Ryo" y yo que queria evitar que coincidiese el nombre pero ahora no lo puedo cambiar. Otro detalle importante el nombre completo de Kise es "Kise Ryota" y el de Kasamatsu es "Kasamatsu Yukio" y en Japon solo llamas por el nombre a alguien familiar a ti por eso Natsuki siempre los llamaba por el apellido hasta el golpe. Y eso es todo besos y adios.**_


	6. La infantil Natsuki

_**Notas:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto, Lena, Asuna._

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Kise-** Ahora que hacemos Kasamatsu-senpai parece que ahora es una niña pequeña. *Dijo muy asustado*

 **Kasamatsu-** A-a mi no me preguntes esto esta fuera de mi control. Bajare a ver si el numero de sus padres esta por algun sitio tu quedate a cuidarla. *Dijo muy nervioso por la situacion*

 **Kise-** Ey! No me abandones.

 **Natsuki-** Porque Yukio-onii-chan se ha marchado, Ryota-onii-chan?

 **Kise-** Para buscar el numero de tus padres

 **Natsuki-** Eso... Va a ser imposible porque...*Dijo con una cara muy triste*

 _ **Punto de vista de Kasamatsu.**_

 **Kasamatsu-** "Primero buscare en la cocina" *Al entrar Kasamatsu se encontro algo que no esperaba ver* E-esto es... No me lo puedo creer, tengo que avisar a Kise. *Ya habiendo subido las escaleras* Kise!

 **Kise-** Porque va a ser imposible?

 **Natsuki-** Porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de trafico.

*Kasamatsu dijo a la misma vez*

 **Kasamatsu-** Los padres de Natsuki fallecieron.

 **Kise-** Que?! N-no puede ser

*En ese momento Natsuki se hecho a llorar*

 **Natsuki-** No! Yo no queria eso! Si no hubiesen tenido prioridad por mi... No! *Sus lloros se podian escuchar por toda la casa*

 **Kise-** T-tranquilizate. "Ahora que hago nunca he tenido una menor, ni tampoco he cuidado de una niño pequeño" Por favor senpai salvame *Dijo en vz baja*

 **Kasamatsu-** Ehh, creo que me tengo que ir Kise te lo dejo a ti, adios.

 **Kise-** No salgas huyendo. *Dijo desesperado* *Pero el ya habia huido* Ehh, Natsukicchi calmate por favor hare lo que sea, pero tranquilizate.

 **Natsuki-** Lo que sea...?

 **Kise-** S-si lo que sea.

 **Natsuki-** Pues quiero ir a tu casa.

 **Kise-** P-pero no puedo hacer eso "Seria secuestro"

 **Natsuki-** Pero dijiste que harias lo que fuese, eres un mentiroso! *Y se volvio a llorar*

 **Kise-** Vale, vale pero si te preguntan tu has queriado.

 **Natsuki-** Vale. Y tambien quiero que me compres dulces y... Mas cosas.

 **Kise-** Vale, pero no te vuelvas a hechar a llorar.

 **Natsuki-** Si. *Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro*

*Despues de hacer un pequeño equipaje los dos marcharon a la casa de Kise*

 **Kise-** Ya llegue! "Que hare cuando pregunten por Natsukicchi?"

 **Madre-** Has tardado mas de lo normal donde estabas? Y... Porque estas acompañada de Tachibana-san? Y porque tienes una maleta?

 **Kise-** Ahora te lo explico ven conmigo. *Los dos entraron al salon y terminaron de hablar despues de un rato, explicando tambien a las hermanas de Kise* Y... Puedes aceptar? No puedo abandonar a Natsukicchi de esta forma aun cuando fue mi culpa.

 **Madre-** Acepto, sobretodo cuando fue tu culpa dejarla de esta forma y cuando no tiene padres que cuiden de ella.

 **Lena-** Quien podria pensar que unas fans podrian llegar tan lejos.

 **Asuna-** Cierto, tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella hasta que recupere la memoria y todo por la culpa de nustro insensato hermano.

 **Kise-** Lena-onee-san, Asuna-onee-san no seais tan crueles conmigo *Dijo con lagrimas falsas*

 **Natsuki-** De que estais hablando? Me habeis dejado de lado por mucho tiempo *Dijo con ojos inocentes y con lagrimas a punto de caer*

 **Hermanas-** Kyaa! Que cucada no me lo puedo creer eres super linda habrias sido mi hermana pequeña perfecta. Eres incluso mejor que Ryota-chan

 **Kise-** Que estoy aqui delante! Y no me llameis Ryota-chan.

 **Natsuki-** Ryota-onii-chan, tengo hambre, quiero comida. *Dijo infando las mejillas*

 **Madre-** Ya esta lista la cena vallamos a comer.

 **Natsuki-** Si! *Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

 **Kise-** "Agh, tengo el presentimiento de que nada bueno va a salir de aqui"

*Despues de cenar*

Hermanas- Te enseñare tu habitacion.

 **Natsuki-** No! Yo quiero dormir con Ryota-onii-chan. *Decia haciendo pucheros*

 **Lena-** Ryota-chan has ensuciado a Natsuki-chan, que la has hecho. *Dijo con lagrimas*

 **Asuna-** Ryota-chan no te veia capaz de aprovecharte de una niña pequeña eres horrible como puedo tener un hermano como este.

 **Kise-** Que! Yo no he hecho nada, vosotras sois la reinas del drama!

 **Hermanas-** Hehe, vale, vale ya paramos.

 **Lena-** Pero parece que ella no quiere separarse de ti.

 **Kise-** Lo se, pero que se supone que haga. Ya se Natsukicchi si duermes en tu habitacion te dare una recompensa.

 **Natsuki-** Que tipo de recompensa...?

 **Kise** -Una que te va a encantar.

 **Natsuki-** Vale... Pero como mientas te asesino. *Dijo con una voz angelical-demoniaca*

 **Kise-** S-si.

*Ya despues de muchas quejas por todos lados Natsuki dormiria en la habitacion para invitados* *Al amanecer* *Sonido de despertador*

 **Kise-** Agh, tuve un mal sueño. AHHH! Q-QUE NATSUKICCHI QUE HACES AQUI!?

 **Natsuki-** Ryota-onii-chan, haces demasido ruido por las mañanas.

 **Kise-** Esa no es la cuestion, que haces en mi cama?!

 **Natsuki-** Ehh, pero tu me dejaste. Ayer por la noche ocurrio algo asi:

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Natsuki-** "Todo esta demasido oscuro no me gusta la oscuridad, me ire con Ryota-onii-chan" /Ryota-onii-chan... Puedo dormir contigo./ Kyaa! Una araña.

 **Kise-** Ahh! Ah, eres tu Natsukicchi claro entra.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 **Kise-** Eso quiere decir que eso no fue una pesadilla...

 **Natsuki-** Me estas diciendo que soy una pesadilla. *Lloros*

 **Lena-** He oido gritos y lloros por aqui. Q-que, Ryota-chan tu que crees que haces con Natsuki-chan, Asuna hay un violador en casa!

*La situacion se podia super interpretar de mala forma Natsuki estaba medio-vestida y llorando, Kise estaba en la misma cama aun no vestido (Pijama) intentado consolar a Natsuki*

 **Asuna-** No puedo creer que nuestro hermano sea ese tipo de personas un _Lolicon_ **(** _ **N/A**_ **)** Has pasado al otro lado Ryota-chan.

 **Kise-** Estais malinterpretandolo.

*Esa fue la horrible mañana de Kise Ryota, con confusiones, Natsuki medio-dormida sin poder decir nada* *En el instituto*

 **Kise-** "Esta ha sido la peor mañana de mi vida"

 **Mei-** Natsuki estas bien? Por que no estabas en tu casa cuando te fuimos a buscar?

 **Haruto-** Si te encontrabas mal no deberias haber venido!

 **Kise-** Mmm, Natsukicchi se quedo a dormir a mi casa.

 **Mei-** No la habras hecho nada no? Y sobretodo por que se quedo en tu casa con lo mucho que desconfia de los chicos... Todo por 'el'.

 **Kise-** Nada de nada no he hecho nada, y ya he escuchado un monton de veces 'el', quien es 'el'?

 **Haruto-** 'El'... Es...

 **Mei-** Haruto no se lo digas! *Dijo con una mirada amenazante*

 **Haruto-** S-si, a la orden señora! *Dijo con miedo*

 **Kise-** Por que no me lo decis? Por que? Ah, cambimos de tema tomad.

*Kise les dio a Mei y a Haruto una nota del doctor*

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola, ya sabeis las personalidades son imposibles clavarlas asi que no digais nada y este capitulo se ha hecho un poco corto pero es lo que hay.** _ **Lolicones son personas mayores que les gustan menores que ellos muy menores. (Pedofilia en español). Ya esta, besos y adios.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas:**_ _La poca inspiracion que tengo me detiene de escribir. Lo siento si no actulizo seguido._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Una chica que ya no confia en el amor ya que la traicionaron tantas veces que se hizo incapaz de confiar en un solo chico. Todos para ella se veian iguales pero que pasaria alguien rompe los muros que ella misma construllo. (Kise x Oc) Y de eso se tratara basicamente_

 _ **Personajes creados por mi:**_ _Natsuki, Ryo, Mei, Haruto, Lena, Asuna._

 _ **Guia:**_ _Comillas(")- pensamientos_

 _Asterisco(*)- Narrador_

 _Barra(/)- Voz baja._

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Kuroko no Basket_

 _ **Autora:**_ _AnisAnime_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Puede contener spoilers. No os tomeis a mal las faltas de ortografia. Aclaracion una cosa es ser fria y otra es no confiar._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto en donde pone personaje creados por mi y el anime no me pertenece._

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

 **Natsuki-** Mei, Haru-chan, que ocurre aqui?

 **Mei-** Nada Natsuki. *Dijo muy nerviosa*

 **Haruto-** Esto... Kise-kun quiere ir a dar un paseo contigo.

 **Natsuki-** Enserio?! *Pregunto emocionada*

 **Kise-** Que?! Yo nunca he dicho eso.

 **Natsuki-** Eso... Es que no...? *Pregunto triste y haciendo pucheros*

 **Kise-** N-no he dicho eso Natsukicchi.

 **Profesor-** Las clases comienzan, sentaos todos en vuestros sitios.

*En todas las horas Natsuki se sentia triste, hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa*

 **Kise-** Natsukicchi, tenemos que ir al club.

 **Natsuki-** Ryota-oni-chan no vuelvas a hablar.

*Asi Natsuki salio del aula sin hacer caso a Kise, y dirigiendose al club con Haruto*

 **Haruto-** Hola. Creo que vosotros ya estais al corriente de la situacion de Nat-chan.

 **Kasamatsu-** Si... Y donde esta Kise?

 **Haruto-** En clase. *Aclaro* Sigue impactado por le rechazo de Nat-chan.

 **Kasamatsu-** Cuando llegue... Le golpeare!

 **Kise-** Yo!

*Como podeis imaginar Kise recibio una patada voladora de Kasamatsu.*

 **Entrenador-** Tachibana, si estas en ese estado habria sido mejor que no vinieras.

 **Natsuki-** Como que en ese estado? *Dijo haciendo un puchero*

*En ese momento se pudo ver el sonrojo de todos*

 **Haruto-** Nat-chan! Cuidado!

*Una pelota voladora aterrizo en la cabeza de Natsuki, miento, golpeo en toda la cara a Natsuki, y lo que ocurrio fue que Kise paso el balon demasiado fuerte a Haruto, tanto que hizo que se le escapara y aterrizase, digo golpease a Natsuki*

 **Natsuki-** Pero que te pasa Kise, eres idiota o algo!?

 **Kise-** Como me has llamado...?

 **Natsuki-** Pues Kise, acaso eres idiota y te olvidaste de tu nombre.

 **Kise-** No, obvio que no, pero... Por fin has vuelto Natsukicchi y muy borde. *Resalto la ultima parte*

 **Natsuki-** Como que por fin he vuelto...?

 **Kise-** Pues hace un rato estubiste en modo niña pequeña.

 **Natsuki-** A que te refieres con modo niña pequeña? "Tengo miedo de preguntar"

 **Haruto-** Mira, aqui tengo una foto tuya haciendo pucheros y llorando por que Kise no te iba a llevar de paseo.

 **Natsuki-** N-no esto no puede estar pasado, seguro que es una pesadilla.

 **Kise-** No, y tambien debo de recalcar que dormiste conmigo.

 **Moriyama-** C-como has ensuciado el alma pura de Natsuki-chan.

 **Kise-** NO! Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo. Suerte que el entrenador no este aqui, sino ya nos estaria obligando a hacer el triple de vueltas al gimnasio.

 **Natsuki-** "Es cierto el entrenador salio para hacer algo y me dejo a mi cargo. Y si lo pensamos bien puedo desquitarme con su entrenamiento" Chicos~

 **Todos-** "Esto no me da buena espina"

 **Natsuki-** El triple de vueltas~

 **Todos-** Que!

 **Natsuki-** Que? Kise me dio la idea, y me 'recordo' todo lo que hice. Asi que el triple de vueltas. Sin rechistar, corred!

*Y asi Natsuki se desquito*

 **Natsuki-** "Yo no soy como las chicas de los mangas shojo. No me hecharia a correr para evitar la verguenza" Bueno, parece que ya terminasteis. "Yo les tuve que atender y todo eso porque soy la manager" Ah, como ya sabeis que la semana que viene empiezan las preliminares de la Winter Cup, nuestro primer rival sera la preparatoria Sakaino. Estad listos. Y bueno ya es hora de retirarse asi que recoged el lugar.

*Ya, despues de recoger todo Natsuki se disponia a irse pero fue interrumpida por Kise*

 **Kise-** Ey, Natsukicchi, vallamos a dar un paseo.

 **Natsuki** \- Ehhh, por que?

 **Kise-** Porque tu lo pediste.

 **Natsuki** \- Como que yo lo pedi? Espera, no me lo cuentes es algo que hice mientras estaba con la otra yo.

Kise- Correcto.

Natsuki- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la yo de ahora. "Ahora que lo pienso yo abandone a Kise y el me espero en el Maji Burger" Vale, pero quiero que vallamos a el lugar donde haces de modelo.

Kise- Por que alli?

Natsuki- No se puede? *Pregunto lo mas angelical que pudo*

Kise-"Si me pones esa cara no me voy a poder negar" Vale, pero por que quieres ir alli?

Natsuki- Tengo asuntos pendientes alli.

*Kise y Natsuki ya estaban a mitad de camino para el estudio de modelaje, pero Kise toco un tema tabu y las cosas se pusieron tensas*

Kise- Natsukicchi, es verdad que no tienes padres?

*Natsuki se puso sombria por un momento pero contesto*

Natsuki- Si... En un accidente de trafico. Yo fui la unica que se salvo. Podemos dejar de hablar de esto... *Dijo con las lagrimas a punto de caer*

Kise- Lo siento, a pesar de que ya lo sabia acabe preguntando.

Natsuki- Como que ya lo sabias?

Kise- El dia que fui a tu casa, lo vi. Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso. *Dijo intentando romper el aura depresiva alrededor de Natsuki.* Bueno cambiando de tema quien es 'el'?

Natsuki- 'El', como le conoces? *Pregunto desesperada Natsuki*

Kise- Porque tu hablaste de 'el' en mi casa, ya sabes cuando me puse enfermo. Entonces quien es 'el'

Natsuki- No te incumbe.

Kise- Claro, que si! Por culpa de 'el' me puse enfermo.

Natsuki- HE DICHO QUE NO TE INCUMBE! *Ya no podia mas estaba en su limite, acabo gritando* Perdon, es cierto supongo que en parte debo contartelo. 'El' es mi exnovio, por culpa de el deje de confiar en lo que decian los chicos.

Kise- Como se llamaba? "Yo fui el que se lo pregunto pero... Parece dolerle"

*En ese momento Kise sintio punzadas en el corazon*

Natsuki- Hayashi Ryo. Se que lo vas a preguntar asi que te voy a contestar ahora, lo que hizo fue prometerme que NUNCA me dejaria, pero el dia de San Valentin lo vi abrazando a otra chica... Besandola.

Kise- Lo siento.

Natsuki- No lo sientas, yo te meti en esto.

Kise- "Ese nombre me suena de algo"

Chicas- Espera! Ese es Kise-sama~. Si! Si, es Kise-sama~.

*Una gran avalancha de chicas los rodeo a los dos*

Natsuki- Bueno gracias por el paseo yo ya voy entrando a el lugar donde trabajas.

*Natsuki pregunto a la secretaria donde podia encontrar al jefe, y esta la guio hasta el, dejandolos solos*

Natsuki- He venido a preguntar si la oferta de trabajar aqui sigue en pie.

Jefe- Claro que si, como no ivamos a querer a una chica tan competente en este trabajo.

*Ya despues de firmar todos los papeles para el nuevo empleo. Salio fuera y se encontro a Kise esta vez solo*

Kise- Para que necesitabas entrar?

Natsuki- Voy a trabajar contigo _Kise-sama~_ , jaja, cuidame bien. *Sonrio*

Kise- Que! Enserio?! Y por favor no me llames 'Kise-sama' es algo molesto

Natsuki- Claro, que es cierto porque te iba a mentir. "Valio la pena hacer esto, la cara que etsa poniendo es muy graciosa, en que estoy pensado" *Natsuki se puso roja, por lo que acababa de pensar*

*Alguiene estaba saliendo del centro de modelaje y... Es una persona que Natsuki no querria volver a encontrarse en toda su vida*

Natsuki- Ryo...

.

.

.

.

.

 **(N/A): Vale aqui termina, siento no haber actualizado antes estaba sin inspiracion. Una cosa mas quiero darle las gracias a** _ **Isabel Valadez**_ **por comentar, normalmente me gusta contestar por privado pero como siento que la contestaria tarde lo hare por aqui.**

 _ **Isabel Valadez**_ **\- Gracias, por comentar que te gusto. Como ya has leido aqui tienes el cap.**

 **Ahora si besos y adios.**


End file.
